creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Put Yourself into the Story
Project 2: Put Your Self into the Story Based on “The Pit and the Pendulum” by Edgar Allan Poe I awoke in a dark room, completely pitch black. I stood shakily trying to feel for a wall or something that I could use to get a feel for my surroundings. I tripped over a lump of some sort and fell hard into what seemed to be a very cold, stone wall. Immediately after a somewhat clumsy fall, a moan arose nearby from the dark. Startled, I scooted with my back until my back side was completely pressed up against the wall. I shouted with a nervous tone, “Who's there?” and got the reply of yet another ghastly moan, causing me to whimper in fear. I had no idea where I was, where that moan was coming from, or what I had tripped over. At this point my mind was racing with possibilities of a serial killer or some sick bastard that wants to have his way with me. Being a small petite woman I wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight. I started to cry when I heard a low comforting voice speak out to me; he said not to worry and that he was just as confused as I was. I guess I had tripped over him causing him to wake from his slumber. He didn’t seem quite right in the head however, he talked about how he was here for a reason; he stumbled around feeling the walls and counting his paces. He said he was feeling around, for what I’m not sure. Possibly a way out, which I thought was hopeless considering our current situation. Eventually he got tired and felt his way back to me to rest. He pulled me close to him and as soon as I felt his warmth I was soothed into a deep sleep. When I awoke there was water next to me which I drank so fast I almost threw up. I heard the man’s footsteps and assumed he had been back at work finding his way around. We chatted more for what seemed like a few days, I got to know him and grew found of his company. I found that he was in his twenties as was I. He told me he lived alone and that he was an orphan child who was constantly abused. I came to the conclusion that this was the reason he wasn't fully right in the head. Besides that, he was a charmer; we shared a few passionate kisses which he coaxed me into. I honestly didn't mind too much because he was sweet and kind to me. He helped me when I was scared and shared his small food and water portions when I was feeling weak. At some point of time, I was abruptly awoken from my slumber from what sounded like a loud thud. I scrambled to my feet and called out for my new friend. He moaned desperately, however his moan sounded like and echo. I asked where he was and if he was okay. I found that he had fallen into a pit of some sort. He yelled to me that he would find a way out and not to worry too much. I reluctantly agreed and eventually fell asleep. However, when I awoke I was being lifted by a large, dark figure. All the lights were on now and I could see the room. It had a dirt floor and stone walls. It was small and circular with a pit in the center that resembled a large well. As the man lifted my dazed body over his shoulder I could see what looked like a large steal and slightly swinging pendulum descending ever so slightly toward the pit. I dozed off again into a deep sleep right before I could warn my poor friend. When I woke I was lying in my bed in my apartment, completely unharmed. However, I was dying of hunger and I thirsted for clean, cool, water. It felt like a dream at first, until I realized just how real it all was. After gorging myself with food, I noticed a piece of paper on my counter, it read: You are smart You stayed away from the pit You minded your own business You weren’t nosy like your friend You survived, congratulations… Category:Places